Druidinoviisi ja Piktikylän elämää: Talviseisauksen taikaa
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Harryn jalka luiskahti hieman lumisella oksalla hänen keskittyessä ihailemaan Severuksen voimaa ja arvokkuutta huokuvaa olemusta. - Jouluinen sukellus kelttien historiaan reippaasti mukaeltuna, romantiikalla höystettynä ja mytologialla maustettuna, slash opettaja/oppilas-suhde-


**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu ihte

**Beta:** Fire muru

**Ikäraja:** K-15

**Tyylilaji:** AU, arkista romantiikka ja ripaus mytologiaa

**Paritus:** Snarry 3

**Varoitukset:** Opettaja/oppilassuhde ja traditiokehitelmiä, joita piktit tuskin tunsivat

**Vastuuvapaus:** Lahjapaketeistani ei tänäkään vuonna paljastunut oikeuksia Pottereihin, joten kunnia kuuluu edelleen Rowlle ja minä vain lainaan hahmoja tädiltä *jupinaa*

**Tiivistelmä:** _Harryn jalka luiskahti hieman lumisella oksalla hänen keskittyessä ihailemaan Severuksen voimaa ja arvokkuutta huokuvaa olemusta. _

**Haasteet:** FF100 sana 061. Talvi, (Jouluhaaste IV - myöhästyin tästäkin) ja Vuodenaikahaaste - talvi, (alun perin myös aikakausihaasteeseen, mutta myöhästyin)

**A/N: **Tämä on spin-off kelttificistä, koska halusin alkuperäiseen Yule-traditioita mukaan, mutta se tuntui sotkevan tarinan kulkua. Ihan ensimmäiseksi täytyy tunnustaa, että Yule nimi ei välttämättä ollut vielä Pikteillä käytössä, mutta monien lähteiden ristiriitaiset ja monesti sekavat nimitykset/informaatio talvipäivänseisauksen rituaaleista kuin myös muista viettotavoista saivat minut tekemään rutosti kompromisseja. Eli osa saattaa olla uuspakanallisia tapoja/rituaaleja/nimityksiä asioille, eivätkä siis aitoja ja alkuperäisiä kelttirituaaleja. Tämä ei olekaan, eikä yritä olla, kulttuuriantropologinen perehdytys Piktien eli skotlantilaisen kelttiheimon elämään vaan Potterfandomin ficci, jossa hahmot on sijoitettu roomalaisten invaasion ajanjaksoon leikkimistä varten. Mutta yksi asia on fakta, homoseksuaalisuus oli hyväksyttyä ja jopa suhteellisen yleistä kelttien keskuudessa (etenkin sotaretkillä ja hedelmällisyysjuhlien "orgioissa/rituaaleissa") :D

Huom: FFnettiin siirtäessä tästä on saattanut pudota osa sanoista, muutamat niistä jo löysin ja korjasin, mutta osa on voinut mennä ohi silmieni. Pahoitteluni. Olisin kiitollinen, jos ilmoittaisit minulle mahdollisesti huomaamistasi sanapuutoksista PM:llä tai palautteessa, jotta voin korjata ne.

...

* * *

...

**Druidinoviisi ja Piktikylän elämää:**

**Talviseisauksen taikaa**

**osa 1.**

Druidi Severuksen oppilas, noviisi Harry, oli pukeutunut lämpimästi villakankaiseen kaapuun, jonka hän joutui tehtäväänsä varten kasaamaan ylös vyötärölleen siunatun kultaisen sirpin seuraksi. Se olikin niitä omituisimpia sääntöjä, joita druidien elämään ja tehtäviin kuului. Miksi piti pukeutua rituaalikaapuun mistelin poimintaan, kun kaapu oli siihen tehtävään erittäin epäkäytännöllinen vaate, ainakin sille druidille tai noviisille, joka puuhun kiipesi misteliä irrottamaan. Severuksen tehtävässä rituaalikaapu pääsi oikeuksiinsa, kun tämä seisoi puun juurella mistelin poimintaan pyhitetyn kokoamiskankaan vierellä ylväänä kädet loitsimiseen levitettyinä.

Harryn jalka luiskahti hieman lumisella oksalla hänen keskittyessä ihailemaan Severuksen voimaa ja arvokkuutta huokuvaa olemusta. Druidin valkoiselta näyttävä värjäämätön kaapu lepatti Ylämaan hyytävässä viimassa, mustien öljystä raskaiden hiusten piiskatessa miehen kasvoja.

Harry oli enemmän kuin tyytyväinen siitä, että oli päässyt juuri tämän druidin oppipojaksi. Severuksen maine oli tunnettu eteläisempienkin heimojen keskuudessa, druidi oli erityisesti tunnettu taikajuomistaan ja vaativasta luonteestaan. Moni uskoi, että heimon päällikön Voldemortin menestys taisteluissa oli Severuksen ansiota, ja se sai monet pelkäämään druidia.

Noviisi karisti ajatukset opettajastaan ja keskittyi etsimään pyhän tammipuun oksistosta kaiken parantavaa kasvia, jonka käyttö ei rajoittunut pelkästään juoma-aineeksi, vaan sillä oli suuri merkitys rivroskuun rituaaleissa etenkin Yulena.

Tuuli irrotti viimeisetkin kuolleet lehdet oksista ja viskoi niitä piittaamattomasti sinne tänne, jokunen osui Harryn kasvoihin. Hän oli kuitenkin jo havainnut etsimänsä vain käsivarren mitan päässä. Sirppi löysi tiensä pojan käteen ja vihreät oksat valkeine marjoineen erkanivat kasvupaikastaan näppärien käsien yhteistyöllä. Nämä olivat viimeisiä taikavoimaisia päiviä marjaisien mistelinoksien korjaamiseen, maalis-huhtikuun taikavoimaisessa sadossa ei marjoja olisi enää.

Muutamia kyläläisiä oli kerääntynyt seuraamaan pyhää toimitusta ja innostunut mutina säesti mistelin oksien kahinaa niiden pudotessa pehmeästi maahan levitetylle kankaalle. Severus aloitti laulua muistuttavan loitsun ensimmäisen oksan koskettaessa kangasta, hän jatkoi sitä kunnes Harry oli laskeutunut alas puusta, ja molemmat olivat tarttuneet kankaan kulmiin. He kuljettivat arvokkaan lastinsa siunauksia ja loitsuja mutisten majaansa kyläläisten seuratessa kulkueena heidän perässään.

Harryn posket eivät punoittaneet pelkästään kylmästä ilmasta vaan myös huomion keskipisteenä olemisesta. Hän ei ollut lainkaan tottunut näin monien silmien uteliaisiin katseisiin, mutta tiesi totuttelemisen olevan välttämätöntä hänen ammattinsa tähden. Harry muistutti itselleen, että hänen tehtävänsä oli palvella Jumalia ja osoittaa näille kunnioitustaan, sillä hän toivoi pitävänsä kylänsä ja kyläläiset Jumalten suosiossa.

Maagisimman osuuden päättyessä katsojat hajaantuivat jokainen töihinsä ja tehtäviinsä, vain lapset jäivät druidi Severuksen mökin läheisyyteen leikkimään, mutta tiesivät olla hiljaa ja häiritsemättä. Harry polvistui mistelikasan viereen Severuksen kadotessa majan sisälle hakemaan niintä ja astioita. Harryn kohmeiset sormet olivat haluttomia toimimaan, niin näppärästi kuin poika toivoi, mistelin niputtamisen ei pitänyt olla vaativaa puuhaa, mutta näin kylmässä säässä se oli sitä.

Yllättäen hänen näkökenttäänsä ilmaantui jotain harmaata, kavahdettuaan ensin säikähdyksestä taaksepäin, Harry näki edessään parin villaisia kynsikkäitä, joita Severus roikotti kädessään. Harry tarttui tarjottuihin käsineisiin punastuen mielihyvästä, vaikka ele oli pelkästään käytännöllinen, sillä talvipäivän seisauksen lähestyessä heillä ei ollut aikaa hukattavaksi.

Niini kiertyi nyt helpommin mistelikimppujen ympärille Harryn käsissä. Severus riipi lehtiä oksista edessään, osa asetettiin mortteliin ja osan läpi pujotettiin kuivattamista varten lanka. Valkeat marjat päätyivät purkkeihin ja ruukkuihin, osa isoon kattilaan, jossa niistä keitettäisiin karjaa varten hedelmällisyyttä lisäävää juomaa. Varret laitettiin ruukkuun veden kera mehustumaan.

Harry vilkaisi taivaalle arvioidakseen aikaa, aurinko oli jo matalalla, niinpä poika kiirehti sisälle valmistamaan ilta-ateriaa. Ensimmäiseksi hän kuitenkin lämmitti pienessä kattilassa olutta heille juotavaksi. Tottunein käsin Harry nylki aamulla ansasta löytämänsä jäniksen, paloitteli lihan, laittoi sen juuresten ja yrttikimpun kanssa pataan hautumaan. Kankaankutoja- Molly oli lahjoittanut heille Voldemortin klaanin tartaaniin kiedotun limpun kiitokseksi nuorimmaisensa parantamisesta, leivästä poika leikkasi paksuja siivuja pataruoan särpimeksi. Olut oli sopivan kuuma, Harry täytti puiset kupit höyryävällä ja aromikkaalla juomalla.

Kiristyvässä pakkasessa yhä pyhää kasvia eri käyttötarkoituksiin valmistelemassa ollut druidi otti noviisiltaan kiitollisena vastaan olutkupposen. Harry odotti mestarinsa nauttivan juomaa ensin, vasta sitten oli sopivaa noviisin juoda omasta kupistaan. Olutta siemaillen he viimeistelivät misteliurakkansa hiljaisuudessa illan pimentyessä vähitellen heidän ympärillään. Ensimmäisten tähtien syttyessä taivaankannelle Harry oli puhdistanut seremoniakankaan ja viikannut sen huolella seuraavaa käyttökertaa odottamaan sille pyhitettyyn arkkuun.

Ruokailu oli hiljainen, oppilas ja opettaja olivat molemmat keskittyneet omiin ajatuksiinsa. Harry alkoi tuntea jännityksen kipristelevän vatsansa pohjalla, pitkä pidättäytyminen päättyisi pian ja hänen ihailemansa mestari koskisi häneen jälleen. Jänispata, maustettu olut ja uskaliaat ajatukset saivat lämmön leviämään pojan kehoon, joka reagoi siihen nuoruuden innolla. Erityisesti silloin kun vanhempi druidi nyökkäsi kiitokseksi ottaessaan lisää ruokaa, sillä mies ei turhia kiitoksia jaellut ja tavanomaisin kiitos oli moitteiden tai muiden ankarien sanojen puuttuminen.

Harry kiirehti peittämään kehonsa reaktion siivoamalla ja valmistelemalla majaa alkavaan juhlakauteen.

Puunhakkaaja ja yleismies Hagrid ilmaantui halkolastin kanssa majan pihalle Harryn pestessä ovenkarmeja ja vahvistaessa kaiverrukset, jotka takasivat majan turvallisuuden ja sen asukkaiden menestyksen. Pieni ruukullinen mistelisalvaa paleltumien hoitoon ja iso ruukullinen laimentamatonta olutta takasivat halkosuojan säilymisen täytenä läpi talven ja muitakin pikku palveluksia druidikaksikolle. Jättiläismäinen mies katosi kylän pohjoisportin vieressä sijaitsevan mökkinsä suuntaan, jonka turvallisuudesta mies oli vastuussa. Harry tarkisti miehen tuomat halot ja pani tyytyväisenä merkille, että puunhakkaaja oli muistanut kaataa puita myös Yule -kokkoon erillisestä oksanipusta päätellen.

Noviisi nosti katseensa tähtiin, jotka koristivat taivaan kantta, hän ei vielä tuntenut kaikkia niistä ennustamiseen tarvittavia laskelmia ja sääntöjä. Höyryävän hengityksen lomasta hän saattoi kuitenkin päätellä, että kylän hyvinvointi ei tulevana juhlakautena ollut vaarassa, vaikka vihollinen lähestyi yhä etelästä päin. Jumalat näyttivät kuitenkin suojelevan pohjoisia heimoja ainakin Harryn elinajan, eikä poika pidemmälle vielä osannut katsoa. Ennustaminen sai jäädä noviisin muistaessa tehtävänsä, ikkunoiden eteen piti laittaa suojat kuin myös oven, jos he halusivat lämmön säilyvän sisällä yön ajan.

Kun Harry kääntyi ovilevyn ja -verhon suljettuaan kynnyksellä, hän jähmettyi paikoilleen. Hänen ulkona ollessaan oven yläpuolelle oli kiinnitetty nippu misteliä. Druidi Severus tuijotti tutkimattomilla silmillään noviisiaan nälkäisesti tulisijalla höyryävän vesikattilan vierestä.

Harryn hengitys kiihtyi ja sydämen rummutus soi korvissa kovempana kuin koskaan aiemmin, sillä vasta viimeisten kuukausien aikana poika oli huomannut tuntevansa opettajaansa kohtaan muutakin kuin vain kunnioitusta ja kiitollisuutta. Hän oli auttamattomasti rakastunut, eikä sillä ollut väliä rakastiko mestari häntä takaisin, kunhan tämä vain edelleen jakaisi vuoteen Harryn kanssa ja käyttäisi pojan vartaloa niin hedelmällisyysrituaaleissa kuin pelkästään omaksi nautinnokseen.

Parilla pitkällä askeleella druidi Severus olikin jo pojan edessä ja suuteli tätä vaativasti. Harry raotti kuuliaisesti huuliaan ja miehen kieli työntyi rajusti niiden välistä kartoittamaan pojan lämmintä suuta.

Kieli kutitteli kitalakea, siveli poskien sisäpintaa ja kietoi pojan kielen hyväilyynsä. Vartalot painautuivat toisiaan vasten suudelman jatkuessa ja Harry uskaltautui kietomaan kätensä itseään huomattavasti pidemmän miehen kaulaan, vaikka joutuikin sitä varten kurottautumaan. Harrysta tuntui kuin hän olisi leijunnut, kun Severus päästi hänen kielensä tutkimaan miehen suuta. Mausteisen oluen humalluttava maku oli suudelmassa hallitseva, se tuntui vain lisäävän kokemuksen kiihottavuutta, ruokkivan halua poltteellaan.

Suudelma päättyi aivan liian pian, Harry kaipasi Severuksen huulia heti niiden irtauduttua hänen omistaan. Mistelisuudelmaksi se kuitenkin oli enemmän kuin toivoa saattoi. Severus oli palannut takaisin höyryävän kattilan luo ja katsoi häntä odottavasti. Silloin vasta noviisi pisti merkille kattilan viereen lattialle levitetyn kankaan ja muut tarvikkeet Severuksen käden ulottuvilla.

Puhdistautuminen tuleviin rituaaleihin ja juhlaan oli päässyt unohtumaan pojalta täysin, kuten myös sen sisältämä lupaus, varsinkin kun mestari selvästi aikoi auttaa poikaa puhdistautumisessa.

Noviisi riisui villaiset vaatteensa ja asettui seisomaan kankaalle pää alas painettuna sekä kunnioituksesta että häveliäisyydestä. Märkä, voimakkaasti yrteiltä tuoksuva, liina liukui Harryn käsivartta pitkin lähes hyväillen, sen kuumuus oli ristiriidassa majan alhaisen lämpötilan kanssa ja sai pojan ihon nousemaan kananlihalle.

Huulet seurasivat liinan jättämiä kosteita reittejä pojan vartalolla, tuoksut ja erilaiset tuntemukset syöksivät pojan aistit ylikierroksille. Kaikki Harryn ympärillä tuntui sumentuvan suloiseksi huumaksi, joka pyyhki pois kaiken jännityksen ja ujouden. Severuksen toinen käsi oli, jossain vaiheessa ilmaantunut tukemaan poikaa, jonka jalat eivät enää muistaneet kannatella omistajaansa.

Severuksen pujotettua uuden paidan Harryn ylle, oli noviisin vuoro pestä mestarinsa. Järjestys ei ollut tavanomainen, mutta se oli täysin opettajan päätettävissä, kuin myös se alentuiko tämä edes puhdistamaan oppilastaan. Severus joutui istumaan puiselle jakkaralle, jotta Harry ylettyi pesemään miehen hiukset. Poika seurasi opettajansa esimerkkiä ja kuljetti huuliaan puhdistamallaan iholla, kun kieltoa ei kuulunut, rohkeni hän hyväillä miestä enemmänkin. Hänen oma ihonsa kihelmöi yhä yrttien ja kosketusten jäljiltä, kuumeinen kiihko sai hänet uskaliaammaksi kuin olisi ollut soveliasta hänen asemassaan.

Sinä yönä hän pitkästä aikaa nukkui mestarinsa vuoteessa tähän kietoutuneena ja tyydytettynä.

_*Severus/Harry*_

Aamu valkeni hohtavana, yöpakkanen oli huurruttanut kaiken valkoiseksi ja kimaltavaksi. Majojen yläpuolella tulisijoista nouseva savu muodosti koukeroisia kuvioita kalpean sinistä taivasta vasten. Noviisi Harry oli ensimmäisenä hereillä ja kiirehti kohentamaan tulta, jotta saisi valmistettua mestarilleen aamiaisen ajoissa. Hän nappasi korin käsivarrelleen oven vierestä ja varmisti, että siinä oli riittävän monta mistelinippua, ennen kuin astui ovesta ulos.

Ensimmäiseksi hän pysähtyi Weasleyn klaaniin kuuluvan Williamin majan luona. Williamin vaimo Gallian keltteihin kuuluva Fleur oli ruokkimassa kanoja ja tervehti nuorta druidioppilasta iloisesti.

Harry kiinnitti yhden mistelikimpuista majan oviaukkoon, samalla hän siunasi majan ja sen asukkaat. Kiitokseksi nuori rouva lahjoitti pojalle tiun kananmunia. Hetken emmittyään nuori nainen irrotti hiuksistaan hopeasta taotun hiuskorun ja pyysi druideja lahjoittamaan sen jumalille siinä toivossa, että he saisivat vahvoja ja terveitä lapsia miehensä kanssa. Harry kiitti naista jumalatar Brighidin nimissä, joka tulisi ilahtumaan uudesta korustaan.

Samaan tapaan sujui noviisin kierros kylässä, hän pysähtyi joka majan luona ja tarjoutui ripustamaan mistelikimpun sisäänkäynnin ylle ja siunaamaan asumukset asukkaineen. Suurin osa kyläläisistä osoitti kiitollisuuttaan erilaisin hyödykkein, jotkut pyysivät lisäksi erikseen apua pulmiinsa, joskus rukouksia tai druidien taikajuomia ja salvoja. Harryn käsivarrella oleva kori ei siten tyhjentynyt lainkaan matkan aikana, sen sisältö vain vaihtui.

Päällikkö Voldemortin talo siunattiin kolmasti jokaiseen pääilmansuuntaan, misteliniput ovilla olivat kookkaammat ja pahan karkottamiseen Harry toisti loitsunsa yhdeksän kertaa. Päällikön puoliso Minerva pörrötti noviisin hiuksia lempeän äidillisesti rituaalin päätyttyä, saaden nuoren pojan punastumaan eleen tavanomaisuudesta huolimatta.

Yleensä Minerva säästi hellyyden osoitukset epävirallisiin tilanteisiin, tänään noviisi oli kuitenkin päällikön majassa druidin roolissa ja ele sai muistamaan sen, kuinka nuori hän yhä oli. Harry kokosi itsensä tehtäviensä vaatimaan mielentilaan, ennen kuin jatkoi matkaansa läpi kylän. Kylään johtavilla porteilla "pikku" druidi, kuten kyläläiset leikillisesti poikaa kutsuivat, sai apua vartijoilta ulottuakseen ripustamaan mistelikimput.

Eteläisellä portilla oli Harryn iloksi vartiointi vuorossa hänen isänsä vanha ystävä, soturina ja metsästäjänä kunnostautunut, Sirius Musta. Mies odotti kärsimättömänä keskipäivällä alkavaa villiä jahtia, joka aloittaisi kaksitoistapäiväisen juhlinnan. Harry oli aiemmin käynyt miehen majassa, jonka Sirius jakoi nahkurina työskentelevän Remuksen kanssa. Niin eikä sopinut unohtaa yhdeksänpäistä metsästyskoiralaumaa, joka täytti majan elämällä ja takasi runsaasti riistaa kylälle yhdessä koulutettujen metsästyshaukkojen kanssa. Remuksen rauhallisesta ja hiljaisesta luonteesta ei olisi voinut arvata, kuinka innokas, määrätietoinen ja tehokas metsästäjä mies oli.

Miesten hurjuutta tehostivat lukuisat tatuoinnit, joita he kantoivat kehoissaan, niistä Harrylle tutuimpia olivat Potterien kylän ja klaanin hirvenpää-tatuointi vasemmassa rintalihaksessa ja käsivarressa oleva Voldemortin klaanin tunnus, jossa pääkallo ja käärme yhdistyivät.

Noviisille nämä miehet olivat aina kuitenkin edustaneet turvallisuutta ja perhettä, etenkin Lilyn ja Jamesin kuoltua roomalaisten hyökkäyksessä. Heidän muistonsa oli saanut pojan pakenemaan roomalaismielisten sukulaistensa näpeistä, ja auttamaan Voldemortin sotureita lyömään roomalaisten joukot rajakahakassa. Siitä lähtien hän oli ollut osa Siriuksen ja Remuksen perhettä tässä kylässä, vaikka hän olikin ottanut paikkansa druidi Severuksen oppilaana ja asui tämän majassa.

Sirius moiskautti märän suukon pojan suulle heti tämän kiinnitettyä mistelikimpun, eikä päästänyt Harrya alas, ennen kuin poika oli suikannut suukon takaisin nauraen. Harry muistutti miestä siitä, että tämä jättäisi parhaimman narttunsa pois jahdista, koska mikään taikuus ei voisi pelastaa näin varhaisessa vaiheessa syntyviä pentuja. Ei, vaikka noviisi oli antanut koiralle vahvistavaa lientä, lukenut useammankin loitsun hyvän pentueen puolesta. Sirius nyökkäsi vakavana, koirat ja haukat olivat miehen silmäteriä. Kyläläiset tuppasivat unohtamaan usein, että taikuudellakin oli rajansa, joten muistutus oli aina paikallaan.

Harry palasi druidi kaksikon majalle tyytyväisenä kierroksensa tuloksiin, kori oli täynnä herkkuja ja muuta hyödyllistä. Kaikkea poika ei edes ollut saanut koriin ahdettua, joten päivän mittaan heidän ovellaan tulisi olemaan vilskettä, kun vanhemmat lähettäisivät lapsia toimittamaan lupaamiaan hyödykkeitä druideille. Pihalla Harrya odotti yllättävä vieras, Luna, joka oli kietoutunut usean eri klaanin tartaanihuiveihin pitääkseen kylmän loitolla. Luna oli druiditar Poppyn oppilas, jonka lahjat näkijänä olivat arvostetut kyläläisten keskuudessa.

Lunan käsissä oli pieni kankainen pussi, jonka hän ojensi Harrylle. Brighid oli antanut, tytön kertoman mukaan, näyssä ohjeet juomaa varten, jolla Fleurin ja Williamin toive perheestä toteutuisi. Jumalatar oli kuullut naisen pyynnön ja arvostanut tämän lahjaa. Harry ei ollut lainkaan yllättynyt Lunan viestistä, vaan pyrki painamaan liemiohjeen mieleensä, jotta voisi välittää sen mestarilleen ja auttaa tätä liemen teossa.

Poppy ja Luna keskittyivät palvelemaan Jumalia ja kyläläisiä sillä erityisellä taikuudella, joka naisille oli suotu. He kieltäytyivät rituaalien verisemmästä osasta ja keskittyivät kätilöinä toimimiseen, parantamiseen ja näkyihin. Harry ja Severus paransivat myös, mutta heidän rituaaleissaan tarvittiin toisinaan uhreja ja liemissä he käyttivät niin verta, kuin muitakin aineksia, joita varten elollisia olentoja jouduttiin tappamaan. Se miksi Luna nyt toi ohjeen ja osan materiaaleista heille, eikä tehnyt juomaa itse Poppyn kanssa, johtui juuri tuosta erosta heidän taikuudessaan.

Harry antoi Lunalle mistelikimpun ja Fleurin korun, vaikka tyttö väittikin ensimmäisen sisältävän narskuja. Silti Luna lähti kepeästi hypähdellen takaisin Poppyn majalle, samalla hetkellä alkoivat lumihiutaleet leijailla alas taivaalta kuin tytön ilon ilmauksena. Hymy koristi Harryn kasvoja pojan katsellessa tytön tanssia lumihiutaleiden keskellä. Harrylla oli kuitenkin vielä paljon tehtävää, ja se sai hänet astumaan sisälle majaan, jossa hän kiirehti valmistamaan aamiaista. Hänen kierroksensa oli vienyt enemmän aikaa kuin hän oli arvioinut.

Normaalisti Harry olisi keittänyt heille puuroa, mutta talvipäivänseisauksen juhlien aikaan aamiainenkin oli runsaampi, se oli oikeastaan käytännön sanelemaan ennemmin kuin osa juhliin usein kuuluvaa yltäkylläisyyttä. Juhlien aikaan päivät täyttyivät rituaaleista, erilaisista tapahtumista ja venyivät usein hyvin pitkiksi - joskus yli lathan* mittaisiksi - se vaati runsaasti voimia, jota ruoasta saatiin.

Siankylkiviipaleet sihisivät pannun pohjalla ja niiden tuoksu sai mestarin nousemaan vuoteelta, miehen alaston vartalo tuntui kalpeudessaan hohtavan huoneen hämärässä. Harryn oli yllättäen kovin vaikea niellä, kun edellisen yön muistot palasivat elävinä mieleen.

Kaapu peitti kuitenkin druidin vartalon pian, miehen pestyä tulisijan kupeessa lämpimänä säilyneellä vedellä yön jäljet iholtaan. Mestari tarkasti huolella noviisinsa aamukierroksen "saaliin" ja pisti merkille lahjojen runsauden tyytyväisenä. Vasta sitten mies puhutteli oppilastaan, joka kiirehti kertomaan kaikki pyynnöt ja toiveet, joita kyläläiset olivat esittäneet. Harry myös toisti Lunalta saaman liemiohjeen ja liemen käyttötarkoituksen, mikä sai kiinnostuksen syttymään Severuksen tummiin silmiin. Liemien kehittäminen ja tutkiminen oli druidi Severuksen intohimo, pakkomielle ja lahja.

_*Harry/Severus*_

_..._

* * *

...

*latha = vuorokausi silloisten kelttien kielessä.


End file.
